yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 205
Summary Mana is distraught at the loss of her master. Isis explains that he has become the "Dark Magician" and will eventually return with greater powers then ever before. Seto and Shada head out into the city to search for people with strong Demoniac Beasts. Seto meets a girl named Kisara who is shunned by the citizens because of her strange white skin and blue eyes. Meanwhile, Yugi and the others find the doorway into the Memory World and begin searching for the Pharaoh. Priest Seto's Plan *Isis explains to the Pharaoh, Mana and the others that Mahad has transferred his Ba (soul) into "Illusion Magician". As "Dark Magician", his soul is very much alive and even more powerful than before. *Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends have finally found the entrance to the Pharaoh's world (they are atop the inverted Pyramid ―i.e. Millennium Puzzle― that the Pharaoh saw in the sky from his balcony in Episode 203). *Without thinking about it too much (and despite the 10,000 foot drop), they all jump down. Yugi himself takes the first leap (and seems pretty happy about it actually) while the others are terrified, but follow him anyway. It turns out they all harmlessly glide to the ground. *Back at the Royal Palace, the 6 priests are discussing the recent events. Despite seemingly having been buried in the collapse of the Magicians' Training Grounds, there is no certainty on Thief King Bakura's fate since it'll take time to excavate the area, according to Karim. The vision of Isis's Millennium Necklace is still clouded however. *'Priest Seto' suggests measures to be taken for him to lead the hunt for Bakura, seeing he already has a plan in place: deploy the army into the city and patrol. Priest Aknadin gasps, remembering the previous night's conversation. Enter Yugi Mutou & Co. *Meanwhile, Yugi, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner have "landed" on the ground without any damage. However despite being dressed in present-day clothing, no one seems to notice them. Then, a girl walks right through Joey as if he were immaterial. *Yugi realizes 2 things: Firstly his Millennium Puzzle is no longer around his neck. Secondly, if they are really visiting the World of Memory of the Pharaoh's past, it is normal that they cannot be seen by others: They did not exist for the people of that age. *At the same time, Priest Seto and Shada are discussing their immediate plans. Seto believes Bakura is still alive, so he intends to build to have a failsafe in the form of KA drawn from the souls of the Egyptian people. Shada is shocked! He mentions that using his Millennium Key to look into the hearts of anyone without a specific reasons is considered a crime even for a Priest. *Seto believes it is for the greater good of Egypt, the Pharaoh and the citizens of Egypt. He knows that they cannot count on one of the Gods to save the Pharaoh again if his life is in danger. He orders his guards to find and bring anyone suspicious given several search parameters before him. *Meanwhile, a scene of Thief King Bakura emerging from river rapids is shown to the viewers: He is still alive! He even admits that it had been too long since he'd been this afraid! *Before long, the first "suspects" are brought in. One inquires what crimes they are being charged of. Priest Seto replies that although that they haven't committed a crime, since the possibility cannot be ignored, they will check it. They commence a "Millennium Trial" with them. *Shada activates his Millennium Key to look into the soul of the first suspected criminal, an exiled who was found in an inn. An image of "Saggi the Dark Clown" can be seen lurking inside. *Shada says that this KA is giving birth to new evil thoughts. For the time being, it is not dangerous, but if they leave it unchecked, it could increase its evil. Priest Seto orders the man to be imprisoned and claims that even if the chances are 1 in 10,000, he will not give up so easily. * The man argues that they didn't give him the chance to become an honest person after returning from living in the desert. Priest Seto merely replies that since he already harbors a KA, it's qualified as a 'sin'. The man claims that they will be cursed! He saw it inside of the desert: the incarnation of a God which allowed him to return alive into the civilization! The White Dragon will appear! The exile goes on saying that it's within this concrete city, even. Seto departs and the man cries something about a divine punishment. ** Bakura takes his "Diabound" for a test drive and annihilates a whole patch of the desert with its new power. The Girl With The White Hair *Back to Yugi and his friends' predicament: They must find a way to go and meet the Pharaoh and communicate with him. *Joey however complains of hunger, soon followed by Tristan. They stumble across a large man dressed in red clothes eating himself full of apples in the market, yet no one seems to be noticing him!! However, he can see them! *They start chasing the man around, but eventually he disappears and they stumble across a white-haired girl (revealed a few episodes later to be Kisara) being stoned by an angry mob. They believe she is a witch. Joey and Tristan try to come to her aid, but they cannot as they are immaterial! *Then, attracted by all the confusion, Priest Seto and Shada arrive. Shada's Millennium Key immediately sense there is a gigantic power inside of this girl: He sees the White Dragon! *Seto orders his guards to take the girl back to the Palace and be given plenty of food and water. He also orders for more criminals to be caught, making the crowd flee, fearing retaliation. Yugi and his friends follow behind, but they are stopped by the Palace doors! For some inexplicable reason, these are doors which they cannot go through! *They are then greeted by the large man in red clothes they met before at the market: His name is Bobasa and he is a spirit like them. For some reason however, he is capable of touching objects and he gives Joey and Tristan a big load of fruits to eat. Anzu begins to asks questions, but he's unable to answer any of them and only grabs fruits from the pile he gave the other two. They eventually rally to Anzu to stop asking things or he'll eat all of the food. Confrontation With Aknadin *Meanwhile, in another part of the palace, Thief King Bakura uses the power of his newly acquired Millennium Ring to become invisible and enter the palace undetected. "Diabound" acquired the new Special Ability of concealing Bakura from others. *At the same time, Priest Seto announces to Aknadin that their search for KA in the city was better than expected. Aknadin gaps upon realizing that Seto has imprisoned them. Seto asks why shouldn't they? Aknadin begs of him to release those people. He adds that Seto's actions are terrorizing the citizens of Egypt and thus feeding even more power to Bakura. *Seto merely brings up the clausule that they are under a great menace and it's obvious that the persons out there are already afraid. He's doing everything for both the sake of the Pharaoh and the land of Egypt. He pleads of his superior not to mistake his intentions. He then excuses himself and departs. *Aknadin then mutters alone that Seto is repeating the same mistakes he committed in his moment. **Aknadin is then confronted by... Thief King Bakura!! Blast From The Past *Priest Seto visits an unconscious Kisara. Touching her face, he feels his heart begin to beat faster! Has he met the girl somewhere before? *In a flashback, it is revealed that she is the same girl Seto once saved from the clutches of slave traders. As a result, his village is raided by the same criminals and he is forced to watch as his home is burnt to the ground. *A White Dragon (which appears identical to the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon") then appears and destroys the criminals . *Back inside the Wedge Temple, Bakura has overpowered Aknadin and his "Diabound" has become even more powerful than before. *Bakura reveals that him and Aknadin still have a score to settle: He mentions the village of Kul Elna again: "You know about the great me, don't ya? What did ye do to the village of Kul Elna? And the son you abandoned for that sake... That's Seto, ain't he!" Trivia * This episode providing the origin (of sorts) for Blue-Eyes White Dragon mirrors the previous episode doing the same for Dark Magician. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here.